Southern University-Shreveport is dedicated to its mission of providing quality education and experiences for its clientele. 1. Increase and enhance the image, in the areas of science, as an institution of higher education. 2. Long-range impact will be the significantly increase in the number of students who will enter and complete Ph.D. program in Biomedical Research. 3. Increase the number of minority students entering biomedical research careers and health-related fields. 4. A method whereby more minority faculty can engage and/or develop biomedical research capability. 5. Creating an environment where creative research activities can occur. 6. Acquaint students with concept of biomedical research. 7. Select those students who are capable to continue their education beyond the two years with motivation toward careers in pertinent health-related fields.